Forever and Always
by alex-justin-love
Summary: Jalex changed this fanfic to one-shot! Rated M for language just to be safe. I suck at summaries, enjoy!


_Italics = Alex's POV._

_._

**To let true love go unknown is the quickest way to a heavy heart.**

**.**

**.**

**AT THE SUBSTATION:**

**.**

"ALEX…ALEX!," screamed Harper, Alex Russo's quirky best friend.

.

"Huh?...OH GOD HARPER STOP FUCKING SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Alex shrieked.

.

_Dammit, I'm doing it again. Daydreaming about Justin will be the death of me. But he is so hot…and nerdy…well that is what makes me want him even more._

_._

"Sorry Alex but, it's time for your shift and I'm not covering for you this time!"

.

"Ugh, Harper please! I just have something really important on my mind right now"

.

_Yeah, my brother. I'm in love with my irresistible brother. That's COMPLETELY normal. _

_._

"What's with you lately? You've been acting like a different person. It's weird. Is everything okay? Is it Mason?" Harper questioned.

.

"No, it isn't Mason," Alex replied.

.

_If only Harper knew that I had forgotten all about that stupid werewolf ex-boyfriend of mine. What a waste of my time._

_._

Then there was a silence.

.

"…I like your dress today Harper!" said Alex trying to change the subject to Harper's hideous neon polka-dot dress.

_._

_I feel so damn guilty for not telling Harper, which is new for me. Should I tell her? I can't…...I…I just can't. This secret is too big, messy, and complicated, even for my best friend._

_._

_What I feel for Justin is so wrong._

_._

_But, it feels so right._

_._

_DAMN._

_._

_There it goes, being complicated again._

_._

"Hey Alex!" Justin said as he walked into the substation. He looked like he had something important to tell her.

.

_Oh God, this is just what I need._

_._

"I need to talk to you, Alex…alone." He said as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the lair.

**.**

**.**

**Little did they know that this mutual feeling between him was going to change their lives forever.**

**.**

**IN THE LAIR:**

**.**

"Ow," Alex shouted as she yanked her wrist away from him.

.

_When did he get so strong?_

_._

"What do you want anyways, dork?" she sneered. Alex had to keep up the tormenting act in front of everyone so they wouldn't get suspicious.

.

"Well," Justin started, taken aback. "I need to tell you something really important. I've been feeling this for a while. Please don't think I'm a sick pervert or anything when I say this, but…," he hesitated. "I love you, Alex"

.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

.

_This is too good to be true…am I dreaming or something?_

_._

Alex pinched herself on her forearm.

_._

_Nope, this is real._

_._

"Well yeah I know. Like a sister, right?" Alex was hoping what she said was wrong.

.

And she was wrong.

.

"…Ugh, no. I'm IN love with you in like a girlfriend type way. Please don't kill me or hate me or anything. I will apologize for what I said but, I will not apologize for how I feel," said Justin.

.

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD._

_._

All Alex did was smile, jump into his arms, and kiss him passionately. The kiss was full of love and lust. It was mind blowing.

.

"WOAH" Justin said when he pulled apart.

.

"WOW, I've wanted to do that for a long time," replied Alex.

.

She was bursting with happiness, which didn't happen too often.

.

"Really?" He questioned.

.

"Oh god yes. I love you too Justin."

.

"Forever and always"

.

"Forever and always"

.

So they headed up stairs and watched a movie and snuggled while Max and their parents went to a sandwich shop convention up state.

.

**IN THE APARTMENT LIVING ROOM:**

.

During the movie Alex looked up into Justin's grey-green eyes and said, "Justin, what do you love about me?"

.

"Everything. Alex, you're beautiful, funny, amazing, and well just absolutely the most perfect person I've ever met." Justin replied lovingly. "What about me?" He questioned teasingly.

.

"Well," she started, "You're the smartest, dorkiest guy I know, but amazingly strong. And that's HOT! Oh, and if I may be disgustingly mushy, I love how our bodies fit together perfectly."

.

Justin smirked and gave Alex a chaste kiss on her lip-glossed lips.

.

**She just wanted time to freeze like this forever. Just to be carefree like this was a privilege. They didn't care how wrong this was. They had to hide this and that would be difficult, but they would do and give anything to be with each other. They were going to keep it so only they knew about their relationship, until one unexpected surprise…**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N) Hey guys! This is my first FanFic ever! So, what do you think? Be honest, please. This is a multi chapter story in the making. Oh, and I only write Jalex! Anyways, enjoy and R&R!**


End file.
